1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to laser housings, baseplates, optic mounts, and other laser component support structures, and methods of making the same. More particularly, the present invention concerns a laser housing machined from a single piece of material to have a substantial degree of integral support structure, including mounts for optical and other components, thereby reducing the total number of components, allowing for lower production tolerances and faster production times, and making the laser substantially more rugged and robust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a laser, particularly in an optical assembly portion of the laser, it is necessary to position, support, and align various optical and other components so as to achieve a desired operating performance. Typically, a housing is provided having an exterior and a substantially empty and unobstructed interior within which mounts are positioned and secured for receiving the components. These mounts are discrete structures constructed separately from the housing and then secured, using a mechanical fastener, chemical adhesive, or other suitable mechanism, to the housing. Commonly, for example, precision holes are drilled for each mount, and screws or pins are used to secure the mount to the housing.
Unfortunately, these prior art lasers suffer from a number of problems and disadvantages, including, for example, that the screwed or pinned mounts can become loose or shift, particularly when exposed to vibration. Thus, they are typically not sufficiently or satisfactorily rugged or robust for some applications, particularly those involving rough handling. Furthermore, the screws or pins are typically constructed from materials that expand or contract when subjected to temperature changes. This can cause cracking or other failure in the mount. Furthermore, manufacturing tolerances for the relatively large number of separately manufactured parts must be relatively high so that, once assembled, the tolerances cannot add or otherwise combine to result in the laser being out of alignment or otherwise unusable. Unfortunately, the relatively large number of separately manufactured parts, each having to be machined to a high tolerance, results in increased production costs. Additionally, installing all of the screws or pins or other fasteners for securing the mounts substantially increases production time.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved laser housing and component mounting mechanism.
The present invention overcomes the above-described and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art with an improved housing adapted to position, support, and facilitate aligning various components, including an optical path assembly, of a laser. In a preferred embodiment, the housing is constructed from a single piece of material and broadly comprises one or more through-holes; one or more cavities; and one or more integral mounts.
The through-holes are high-precision holes extending through the material. High precision is desired because the through-holes cooperate with at least some of the cavities to define the integral mounts. The cavities result from removal of portions of an interior area of the material, and substantially intersect at least one of the through-holes. Some of the cavities are created to facilitate access to the through-hole, while other cavities are adapted to receive and retain one or more of the laser components (e.g., a pump module; a polarizer; a pentaprism; and a Q-switch).
After the through-holes and the cavities have been machined, at least some of the material remaining in the interior area forms the integral mounts. One or more securement holes are machined into a top or other surface of at least some of the integral mounts for receiving securement mechanisms for securing the component in the mount. For example, one of the securement holes may be internally threaded for receiving a set screw for temporarily securing the component, while another securement hole may provide a conduit for introducing an epoxy adhesive between the mount and the component for permanently securing the component. In this example, the set screw can be removed after the epoxy adhesive has cured.
Thus, it will be appreciated that the present invention provides a number of substantial advantages over the prior art, including, for example, integrating the mounts directly into the material of the housing itself, thereby reducing the total number of parts, decreasing production times and costs, and resulting in a more rugged and robust laser that is easier and quicker to align. Furthermore, the internal screws, washers, and precision pins required in the prior art to secure its discrete mounts are eliminated in the present invention, resulting in faster assembly. Additionally, removing the screws, washers, and precision pins advantageously avoids cracking or other failure that might otherwise occur due to expansion or contraction as a result of temperature changes. Additionally, stacking or combining of tolerances is eliminated, allowing for faster and easier alignment. Thus, a laser using the housing of the present invention may have half the number of parts of an otherwise similar prior art laser, and production costs may be as low as one-third that of the prior art laser, making mass production of lasers more practical and affordable.
These and other important features of the present invention are more fully described in the section titled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.